Snooze
by Rootbear
Summary: They could feel each other's even breaths. Neither saying a word as more minutes went by. The alarm went off again and Sam's hand untangled from Andy's to postpone it again. A/S one-shot


The snooze alarm had gone off three times already. They weren't asleep anymore but neither one of them moved more than to hit the snooze button again.

They didn't do this very often. Andy stretched out on his bed with Sam behind her, their bodies pressed together from their feet all the way to his chest against her back. They could feel each other's even breaths. Neither saying a word as more minutes went by. The alarm went off again and Sam's hand untangled from Andy's to postpone it again.

"Sam, you have to go to work. If you don't get up you're going to be late." She turned around; keeping the proximity and Sam saw her face again. One side was exactly how he saw her in his mind. The other slightly swollen, black and blue, tainted from her lion's heart.

There had been a bank robbery Andy had stumbled into on her day off. Heavy badge syndrome got to her again and she tried to talk the guy down after he escalated and shot one of the customers. All the good that did her.

She still managed to walk away with a bruised face from where the guy laid a pretty fierce punch on her and a through and through bullet hole in her shoulder right before the police shot him. She didn't even need surgery or a hospital stay; they patched her up and set her home.

Sam hadn't let her out of his sight since they arrived back at his apartment. He wouldn't even let her shower by herself, insisted that he needed help, which of course she didn't refuse.

"What if I just call in, stay here with you" His eyes were pleading and Andy realized just how much she probably scared him.

"Sam."

"I'm going to go call Frank." He stated abruptly, cutting her off and shifting out of her grasp.

XXX

"How's your shoulder?" He asked when he was looking for food to cook them.

"Its fine Sam, stop worrying." It was truly ok. The hospital had done a good job on prescribing her pain medication because she barely felt a thing. It was just stiff from immobility.

After they ate they laid on the couch, her flush on top of him as he flipped through the day time television roster and she tried not to fall asleep again. But listening to the low steady thrum of his heart lulled her to sleep before Sam had even settled on a channel.

The previous day's events invaded her dreams and she jolted awake a short time later.  
"Hey, you're fine." Sam assured her rubbing up and down her back. When she got control of her breathing again she looked at him and saw his scared eyes, something he generally tried to cover from her.

"Sam" she breathed out as she thrust her arms around his neck ignoring the painful protest of her shoulder. His face was covered in her hair.

"Andy, you're ok, you're right here, were fine."

"I'm sorry" she whispered a short time later. "I didn't mean to scare you." She pulled back to look him in the ace again with her hands on his shoulders. "You're right, I couldn't have fixed it, I'm so sorry." She was practically crying now, a side Sam definitely didn't see very often.

"Andy, you did what any one of us would have done in your position. That guy was aiming for trouble. It isn't your fault."

They sat like that until Andy had gained control over her emotions again and then for another few minutes as Sam tried to figure out what to say.

"Hey," He moved so she was looking at him again "You can't do that to me again Andy." His eyes were full of emotions Andy had never seen in them before. "You can't talk a bullet back into the barrel of a gun. You can't do that to me again." He said again as he pulled her in to another hug.

Andy realized just how scared he must have been when they figured out who the off duty officer was in the bank. She could only imagine how she would have reacted if it was him. Sure the pair had a way of getting in to high stress situations, but usually they had back up or the ability to call for help.

This was different. Sam didn't know that she would walk out of that bank alive.


End file.
